


One should not attend even the end of the world without a good breakfast

by peter_panda



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, London, M/M, breakfast date, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris meet up for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One should not attend even the end of the world without a good breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Friday by Robert Heinlein.

Tom is awake since 7. Am.Bloody 7 o'clock in the morning and he is already furious.London is too crowded.Everywhere is crowded at the moment.Even the toilet cabin feels crowded even though he is completely alone.

He's in that stupid place that Chris loves so much for some reason.Tom was too sleep deprived to argue with him when they made this plan.Chris will come straight from the airport to there and Tom hates him more than anyone in the entire planet at the moment.

He sits down,orders tea and burries himself in it.He watches the steam and the shadow his tea sets in the cup.He drinks a bit.He watches more than he drinks.

And then he get this feeling like...like something crawling on his spine.He knows almost by instinct so it's not surprising when he turns around and sees Chris just standing there like something out of this universe.

He looks... tan and healty in a total Los Angeles-y fashion,which irritates every British fiber of Tom's. He's like the fucking sun in a room full of pale people and smiling like a crazy person.

“Hey there.” Tom tries to stop his own smile.It's London,he reminds himself.It is considered rude in here to smile at people or make eye contact with them before 11 am.

“Tom!” He sounds so ethusiastic it would be annoying if he didn't have that genuine smile on his face.He looks like a Golden Retriever who just saw his owner after a 2 months long business trip.It's like a punch in the gut for Tom.

He hates this guy.

He just cannot show it verbally or action-wise.

And then Chris hugs him.This time he can swear he can feel people's eyes on them,like they wonder who the hell these creeps are.Why are they hugging? Is it 11 am already?

Tom sighs as he burries his face into Chris' shoulder.It's easier that way,he doesn't have to see judgemental faces.

“I missed you.” Chris whispers into his ear,wrapped up into a half laugh.Like he is so happy he cannot contain himself.

Tom want to say fuck you,because he makes him feel like that too.He makes him lose all his British coldness and his well planned movements.

Dammit.He loves this guy.

“Yeah.” he says back.He would understand.He never really uses any emotional words with him,he simply cannot and Chris is aware of that.So he would know what he actually meant to say was “I missed you too.”

Later,when they are finally home,he will kiss him.And hug him.Then kiss him again.He will kiss him more than he is willing to admit,embarrassing even to himself.But now they have breakfast waiting and honestly, _one should not attend even the end of the world without a good breakfast_ in Tom's opinion.


End file.
